Your secret's safe with me
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: After returning from World's End and in search of the heart to reraise the Pearl, There was no doubt in her mind that she would not be returning to land to stay once all of this was over. The only problem was getting Jack to talk to her. Sparrabeth. AU AW


**A/N: Yet another story written in the past. Hope you enjoy. I'm trying to catch up on all the missed time between the beginning of Curiosity and I've a long weekend to do just that. Some minor language when Elizabeth yells...**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own em. Wish I did. Don't we all? lol.

* * *

**

Elizabeth growled in frustration. Will and she had separated because she couldn't possibly marry him after having another taste of freedom aboard the ship Barbossa was now captain of. They had returned from World's End with their beloved Captain Jack Sparrow and were now in search of Davy Jones's heart so that they could have _The Black Pearl_ raised from the depths once again. There was no doubt in her mind that she would not be returning to land to stay once all of this was over. The only problem was getting Jack to talk to her.

Captain Sparrow had been avoiding her ever since they had returned to the Caribbean, which meant weeks of silence between the two. When he had been pulled aboard the ship, he was immediately bombarded by what was left of his loving crew and Elizabeth stayed away from him as did Will, both for entirely different reasons.

Now, she was just frustrated. Every time she would approach him, he would ignore her and walk away or wave her off, or what seemed to be his personal favorite, sneer at her and accuse her of murder. The last one made her feel guilty, but the other two angered her. The least he could do was give her a chance to explain herself.

She stood up and left her cabin, heading for the deck, determined to give him a piece of her mind. "No more silence." She mumbled to herself.

Emerging on deck, she found Barbossa at the helm and the object of her frustration standing next to the older man, consulting his compass. As she stood there, she noticed a frown cross Jack's face. He glanced at the sea and then his eyes rested on her. The frown deepened and he rolled his eyes. "It's broken." He told Barbossa matter of factly and then turned to the rail, facing away from her.

Barbossa glanced at Jack and also frowned, then looked in the direction Jack had been looking and saw Elizabeth. "Surely it-oh. 'Ello Miss Swann." The older man said, watching her approach.

"Good morning Captain Barbossa." She said in a polite voice and then turned to glare at the back of Jack's head. "Morning, _**Captain Sparrow.**_"

Barbossa winced at the tone of her voice, but Jack didn't say a word. Hurt flashed in the woman's eyes for a brief moment, but the old captain noticed it all the same. "Ye must ignore him, he's rather rude when it comes to beautiful women who go out of their way to get his attention." He said also glaring at Jack.

"Aye. It appears you're right." She muttered.

"Barbossa, you may tell _**her**_ that I don't want to have anything to do with backstabbing murderous pirate lasses such as herself."

Barbossa glanced at Elizabeth and sighed. "What he said."

"Well…you may tell him that that is just too bad because I will not give up until he talks to me again."

"Tell her that she will be waiting forever then."

"Tell him that I don't care what he says, there's no reason to be angry anymore. It's not like he's still dead."

"Tell her that I hate her."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Yer a terrible liar, Jack, and this is bloody pointless. Why don't ye just turn around and tell her this face to face?"

Jack ignored him.

"Yes, Jack, do tell us why you won't talk to me." She spat.

He spun around and tried to brush past her to go down the stairs without talking.

She grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Wherever in the bloody hell I want to. I don't see how it's any of _your_ business."

Tears stung the backs of her eyes. "Please don't be this way, Jack." She pleaded in a small voice.

He swore under his breath, feeling his anger on the verge of dissipating, and wrenched his arm free, storming into his cabin and slamming the door.

Barbossa sighed when he saw the heartbroken look on Miss Swann's lovely face. "Don't ye worry, young missy. He'll come around. He was already considerin' sweepin' ye into his arms when he saw those tears shining in those pretty eyes of yers. In fact, his pride is the only reason why he didn't stay and he most certainly doesn't hate ye." He said in a comforting voice.

She stared out to sea and sighed shakily. "I don't know what to do."

Barbossa raised an amused eyebrow as he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a rum bottle crash somewhere below deck, which was most assuredly Jack. "I suggest going after him before he gets rid of all the rum, dearie."

"He hates me, though. What if he decides to throw the rum bottles at me?"

"Then you'll just have to duck and rest assured, if he does, he'll answer to me. Ye forget that I'm the captain of this here vessel."

"I suppose I should go then." She mumbled heading down the steps and going below deck, pausing at Jack's door. Listening, she realized that he was cursing and talking to himself now instead of throwing things so she opened the door, stepped inside and shut it behind her in one swift motion, so swift in fact that he didn't even notice her.

"Bloody Lizzie for bloody making me feel this bloody way! BLOODY HELL!" He yelled at the room, pacing back and forth.

She smirked. "If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same about you."

He jumped straight up into the air. "Dammit!" He swore wildly, whirling on his heels and glaring at her. "Get out."

"No."

"I said. Get. Out."

"No! Not until you hear me out."

"I don't want to hear you out, I want to _see_ you out."

"That's not an option." She said, stepping towards him.

He took a step back and glowered at her. "Get out."

"No."

"GET OUT!"

Still, she advanced toward him.

"Last time, Lizzie. Get out."

"No."

"Fine. Have it your way." He snapped, stepping forward and shoving her towards the door, but before he could open it, she let out a string of yells making him falter.

"DAMMIT ALL TO BLOODY HELL, JACK SPARROW! I WENT TO HELL AND BACK FOR YOU! I RISKED THE LIVES OF THIS BLOODY CREW, AND MINE…FOR YOU! I OBLITERATED MY ENTIRE BLOODY RELATIONSHIP WITH WILL…FOR YOU! I EVEN TURNED PIRATE…FOR YOU. AND YES, I KILLED YOU, BUT SO WHAT? I BROUGHT YOU BACK DIDN'T I? I RESCUED YOU DIDN'T I? GRANTED I HAD SOME HELP, BUT I DID IT. I DID IT ALL FOR YOU! I BLOODY FUCKING LOVE YOU DAMMIT! AND SO HELP ME, IF YOU FORCE ME OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW, I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN! AND THIS TIME NO ONE WILL RESCUE YOU." She finished, gasping for breath.

He backed away from her, slightly flabbergasted and mildly aroused, but no longer angry. "You love me?" He asked as if she hadn't just yelled anything in his face.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes. I love you with every fiber of my being. I hope you're happy." She spat.

He grinned and started stepping closer to her, watching her back away now until she backed into the door. He placed one hand next to her on the door and let the other one caress her face. "This would change everything."

She bit her lip and began to fail miserably at staying mad at him, which wasn't really anger, but desperation for his attention.

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I'm certain. I don't lie as much as everyone thinks I do." She murmured, making him chuckle.

"Good answer. Well…if it makes you feel any better, you've completely destroyed my resolve to stay mad at you considering the fact that I love you as well."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You what?"

"I love you as well." He repeated.

She reached up and tangled her hand in his dreadlocks, dragging his mouth down onto hers for a passionate kiss that left them both breathless and he had to catch himself as his knees went weak. They both laughed as he leaned heavily against her, breathing hard, trying to regain his balance. "Knees have never done that before." He muttered.

She grinned. "You love me?"

"I love you." He agreed, kissing her forehead. "Now don't you go and tell me crew though, they'll think I'm turning into a whelp on them."

Snorting, Elizabeth kissed his nose. "Not to worry Captain Sparrow. Your secret's safe with me."


End file.
